Great Minds Think Alike
by Smally
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Zoro és Luffy is feláldozzák a másikért azt, ami nekik a legfontosabb, de a nap végén, ez nem számít. Novella, Zoro Luffy nakamaship.


Ez egy FORDÍTÁS, e fanfiction nem az én agyszüleményem, hanem a tökéletes _**akurosa**__-é, _akinek történeteit megtalálhatjátok, ha profilomra rákattintotok a nevére. Köszönöm neki, hogy megengedte, hogy lefordíthassam az összes művét.

Írói kérésre az angol cím szerepel, de persze alább megtaláljátok a magyart is.

**Író: **akurosa

**Magyar cím:** Nagy elmék hasonlóan gondolkodnak

**A fordítás az író engedélyével történik.**

Olvassátok sok szeretettel, végre ez is felkerült! Remélem, élvezitek őket!

Köszönet a kedves **春風****-nek,** hogy még mindig elvisel.

* * *

Egyszerű és egyértelmű volt.

Zuhantak.

Szó szerint zuhantak az égből. A Szalmakalapos kalózok estek a felhőkön keresztül a tenger irányába olyan sebességgel, ami eltörhetné egy óriás gerincét, mintha egy gally volna. És nem volt semmi másuk, amire számíthatnának, mint egy hirtelen nagyra nőtt polipuk.

Zoro nem először jött rá, hogy a kapitánya őrült. És Zoro maga, - aki szívesen követte az említett kapitányt, - még őrültebb volt. Beszélniük kell erről, mikor - vagy inkább, - ha elérik a tengert egy darabban* (szójáték nem szándékos). Igen, döntötte el Zoro. Meg kell vitatniuk a brillialitását a felhőkből kiugrásból és az iróniáját, hogy egy _tengeri _állatban bíznak, hogy segít nekik _repülni_. (Noha a beszélgetés feltehetőleg úgy fog befejeződni, mint a többi; sok nevetéssel és részeg legénységgel).

De valójában, a beszélgetésre majd később kerül sor. Most csak egy dolog volt, amit mindegyikőjük tenni tudott.

- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kapaszkodni, ha kedves az életük.

Pont ez volt amit Zoro tett, jobb keze ügyetlenül nyúlt a kötelekért, amik a Going Merry árbocához voltak erősítve, másik keze megpróbálta megóvni a katanáit, amik kisiklottak a hakamájából. Könnyen sikerült volna mindkettő - bal keze ösztönösen érintette a katanáit – ha nem vett volna észre valamit.

A tárgy meg volt fagyva a levegőben egy töredékmásodpercre, mielőtt a kardforgató felé száguldott volna, aztán elkanyarodott oldalvást egy olyan szögben, hogy Zoro tudta, sietnie kell, ha valaha is reménykedik abban, hogy elkapja.

A lelke pánikban sikított, ahogy Wado Ichimonji ismerős súlya elhagyta az oldalát, amint enyhített szorításán, de ennek ellenére, Zoro kinyújtotta bal kezét, hogy helyette megfogja a repülő tárgyat.

Egyszerű volt és egyértelmű.

Annyira jól szórakoztak.

Mindennek ellenére, Luffy vigyorgása kiszélesedett, ahogy felkiáltott, habár a szél elnyelte azt. Repültek. Igaz, _lefelé_ repültek, de az nem volt nagyon fontos, nem? Ami fontos volt, hogy az égi szigetről repültek le, egy óriás polip segítségével. Milyen menő volt már? De bármilyen kapitány is volt, Luffy, annak ellenére, hogy egy - talán – millió mérföldes zuhanórepülés közepén voltak a tenger felé, átpásztázta a hajóját, hogy biztos legyen a társai jól kitartottak. Mindegyikük jól volt, kivéve-

- Chopp - oh, jó Robin - Ne!

Egy meglepett kiáltás hagyta el a fiú kiszáradt ajkát, ahogy ösztönösen nyúlt a szalmakalapjáért, ami eltűnt fejéről. Amikor Luffy látta Choppert, ahogy szorítása meglazult a fa korláton és majdnem elsodorta a levegőbe messze a hajótól, a hollóhajú fiú rögtön felkészült, hogy egy segítő kezet nyújtson a rénszarvasnak. Szerencsére Robin Chopper után kapott majdnem egy fél pillanattal később, de abban az értékes másodpercben, Luffy elengedte a kalapját.

- NEM!

Luffy újra felkiáltott. Lábai biztonságosan ölelték át Going Merry fejét, de Luffy gyakorlottan kibogozta őket, felkészülve, hogy a drága kalapja után ugorjon. Könnyen sikerült volna - a kalapja után menni természetes volt - ha nem vett volna észre valamit.

A tárgy meg volt fagyva a levegőben egy töredékmádopercre, mielőtt elkezdett lefelé száguldani, esni velük - de egy másik irányba a hajótól távol. Luffy tudta, előre kell törnie, hogy elkapja.

Belei kényelmetlenül tekeregtek, ahogy újra megcsavarodott a levegőben, távol a kalapjától, ami egyre távolabb került tőle. De mindennek ellenére, Luffy visszahúzta jobb karját, mielőtt az öklét a levegőbe röpítette a másik tárgy irányába.

Egyszerű volt és egyértelmű.

Soha nem fogják ezt újra megpróbálni.

Nami, - aki viszonylag biztonságban kapaszkodott a narancs fái között, - káromkodott az egész őrültség miatt, amikor látta, hogy a kapitány és az első társ, akik vesztésre álltak a harcban a gravitáció ellen, akárcsak a többiek, mégis furcsán nyugodtnak tűntek.

Luffy és Zoro egyik ökle a másik pólóját fogta, nyilvánvalóan kapaszkodva egymásba a vad szél ellen, ami minden irányba húzta őket. Az ijesztő szituáció ellenére, úgy tűnt, mintha nevetnének valamin, bár hogy mit találtak viccesnek ebben a szívrohamot előidéző ugrásban haza, Naminak nem volt ötlete. Habár, észrevett valami különöset.

Luffy jobb kezében egy fehérnyelű katana volt, Zoro baljában pedig egy megviselt szalmakalap.

* * *

Fordítói megjegyzés:

*Az angol szövegben úgy hangzott el, hogy "in one piece", vagyis egy darabban, akinek nem volt érthető. ^^


End file.
